My Elf Prince
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: The tales of Logan and Kurt's love!Some will try to ruin it,others will support it,but one thing is for sure:These two will love each other no matter what!
1. The Start of Something New

Here is my forth story and my second slash/yaoi story. Enjoy!

-----------------------------

_**Logan and Kurt were enjoying a nice walk in the woodsy area of the Institute. The moon was full and glowing brightly and to Logan it added to Kurt's beauty. It made his fur look like soft velvet and oddly enough the moon's shine made his hair sparkle, not that Logan was complaining. He always loved Kurt and wanted to know if the elf felt the same way. And tonight he was going to find out.**_

_**Logan stopped walking and Kurt looked at him with a confused face.**_

"_**Logan? What's the matter? Why did you stop?"Kurt asked. Logan smiled and walked over to Kurt and was about a few inches away from him. Logan wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist and hugged him tightly, burying his face in the furry neck. Kurt's eyes widened shockingly at the sudden contact.**_

"_**Kurt…"Logan said softly.**_

"_**Uh, yes?"Kurt asked. Logan dug his face out of Kurt's neck and looked at him lovingly. Then with all the courage he could muster, he said it.**_

"_**Kurt, I love you. Very much. And I want to know if you feel the same way."Logan stated. Kurt gasped a little at this and his eyes widened again. He thought this all over for a minute, and then a minute more. Then he smiled and looked at the Wolverine with wide eyes full of love and said,**_

"_**Yes Logan, I do feel the same….I….I love---"**_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Whoa!"Logan exclaimed and fell off his bed. He was having a very pleasant dream and just as it was getting good that danmed alarm clock had to ruin everything. Logan glared at the blaring device in question and took out his animantium claws and with an easy and swift swipe, slashed the alarm clock in pieces.

This was the third dream that he had that was rudely interrupted by either one of the students or that alarm clock. The mutant sighed decided that he should take a shower and get ready for the day.

After a nice hot shower and putting on his classic blue jeans, brown shoes and white t-shirt, Logan walked down the hall and heard someone call his name.

"Logan, hello!"Said the voice. It was that smooth, young German voice that Logan wanted so bad to hear moan his name. Logan turned around and was shocked by the sight that met his eyes and nearly bled from his nose.

It was Kurt…in a _very _different change of attire. He was wearing tight coal jeans and beige long sleeved shirt with a dark red ember printed on the front. The outfit hugged Kurt's feminine curves in all the right places and that made Logan nearly faint.

Kurt finally made his way to the older mutant and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Logan."Kurt greeted in his usual kind tone. Logan snapped out his trance and returned the greeting.

"Oh, yeah. Morning, fuzz bucket."Logan greeted in his rough tone.

"I'm glad that you woke up. The Professor left out of town with Storm on business and Beast is the only other adult here. We were about to start our training exercises and Beast wanted your help for the first course. Are you ready?"Kurt asked. Thankfully Logan was paying attention to Kurt's words and not paying attention to his seductive look, or at least that's how he saw it. He nodded his head yes and the two went to the training grounds.

After changing into their X-Men uniforms, the two mutants got to the training grounds and were met with the sight of all the other students training. Beast noticed Logan and called out to him.

"Logan! Come on, I need you to help me get this course for the kids ready!"Beast called out to Logan.

"Well then I guess I'll go."Kurt said and walked away from the older mutant. Unknown to Kurt, Logan was watching the slight sway of Kurt's hips from the corner of his eye and walked over to Beast.

About twenty minutes later the course was ready and all of the young mutants were all lined up. Kurt was one of them.

"Okay runts, in this course you'll have to dodge all of the obstacles using only your speed and agility. You can't use your powers."Logan explained and the young X-Men groaned but a growl from Logan made them shut up. Kurt however was ready to run.

"Get ready….and….GO!"Beast exclaimed and the mutants sprinted into a run. Unlike the other mutants, Kurt was running on all fours and that put him more in the lead then the others. Then all of a sudden a thick board came swinging and Kurt jumped over it and hopped into the trees and leaped from tree to tree, but Magma and Bobbie weren't so lucky and got hit by the board. The rest of the young mutants ran ahead but still couldn't catch up with Nightcrawler.

"My, my. Nightcrawler's sure getting ahead of the others. Then again he always has been very agile and fast. Don't you think so, Wolverine?"Beast asked and Logan snapped his eyes from Kurt's tailed ass to Beast's eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Kid's not doing too bad."Logan said and looked back at Kurt.

Kurt got back on the ground and ran on his fours again. In the next obstacle there were six wide square pits and once again Kurt showed his speed and agility quite well. He jumped over each pit and got ahead again while Wolfsbane, Sam and the other students fell into the pits but Kitty managed to jump over the pits and ran ahead to catch up with Kurt.

"Well, it would seem that Kitty and Kurt will attempt to make run for home place."Beast stated.

"Maybe, but no way will either of em' make it there once they get to the last obstacle."Logan said smirking, though silently hoping that Kurt would make it.

The next obstacle was a large wall with two ropes set up for the mutants to climb. Kurt ran swiftly to the wall and grabbed hold of the rope and climbed as did Kitty. They both jumped down to the other side and all of a sudden a trap door opened at the bottom. At first the two were surprised by this but then they pressed their feet against the wall and jumped over the trap door. They continued to run and they were neck in neck, so to speak since Kurt was still running on all fours. Then, with an extra boost of energy that he was saving, Kurt ran past Kitty and made it to the home base flag.

"Whoohoo, way to go Kurt!"Spyke cheered as did the other young mutants. Kitty panted from all her running and looked up at her furry friend with a smile.

"That was a great race, Kurt. But you better watch out, I'm going to be the winner one of these days."Kitty jokingly warned and Kurt laughed. All of the young mutants ran over to Kurt and picked him up, which wasn't hard since he was about only five or so pounds heavier than Kitty, and chanted his name in a group cheer.

"Well, I guess that's it for today's first practice course. Kurt and Kitty did very well, wouldn't you say, Logan?"Beast asked and Logan nodded.

"Yeah, not bad for twerps."Logan said with a smirk on the outside, but was happy to see Kurt move so gracefully and almost seductively on the inside.

Later on that night the sound of rain, the occasional flash of lightening and crack of thunder sang in the sky. Some of the mutants were asleep, in their rooms listening to music or doing something or other. Kurt was in the shower, letting the hot water soothe his fur and scrubbing his body ever so gently as not to upset his fur. After a while Kurt turned off the shower and stepped out of it. He dried himself off from head to tail, literally, placed on his white robe and walked down the hall towards his room.

Kurt opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. The first thing he noticed was an odd item on his bed. It was a little box that was dark blue in color and it had a gold ribbon tied around it. Kurt looked at the box curiously walked over to it. He picked it up and examined it, seeing that it didn't look dangerous, Kurt untied the ribbon and opened the box. Kurt took what was inside and what he saw made his eyes go wide with surprise.

It was a silver chain with two gold heart shaped dog tags. One had the word 'Elf' in bold print and the other had the word 'Prince' in bold print as well.

Kurt was very shocked by this. Who left him these dog tags and why? Maybe there's something in the box that would give him a clue. Kurt looked inside the box again and saw that there was something else, a piece of paper folded up. Kurt took out the paper and unfolded it. On the white sheet was a note that read;

'Come see me, Elf.'

It wasn't hard for Kurt to figure out who this gift was from and who made this note. But why would Wolverine give him these dog tags? Well, the only to find out was to go talk to the mutant himself. So Kurt put on his pajamas and went to go see Logan.

Wolverine was in his room waiting patiently for his elf prince to come. Well, he couldn't call Kurt his, at least not just yet. Wolverine was confident that he could get Kurt to see how much he loved him but he wouldn't rush the boy and he would be slow with it. He knew that Kurt had a girlfriend before and having another guy, especially a guy who was decades older than him and one who acts like a big brother, telling you that he loved you and that he wants to be your lover would be a real shock for the elf.

Knocking came at his door and the knocker spoke from behind the door.

"Logan, are you awake? It's me, Kurt."Said the young mutant in a somewhat shy voice. Logan couldn't help but smile at how shy and innocent Kurt sounded.

"Yeah, I'm up. Come on in."Logan said and the door to his room started to open. When the door was opened wide, the sight of Kurt made Logan nearly have a nosebleed again.

Kurt was wearing beige pajama shorts and a long sleeved button up matching beige shirt. He was in his mutant form and he was wearing the dog tags Logan left for him, and they suit Kurt better than Logan thought.

"So, you gave me the dog tags, huh?"Kurt asked in a half shy half curious voice. Logan snapped out his trance and nodded yes.

"Yeah, that was me. Come on in, Elf, and have a seat."Logan said in as best a polite tone as he could make.

"Right. Um, okay."Kurt agreed hesitantly and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Logan and sat down on the bed where the wolf was setting, but he wasn't close to Wolverine though.

"Ya did pretty good out there, kid. You weren't too bad."Logan commented with a small impressed smile. Kurt smiled a bit as well and he blushed a bit.

"Ja, thanks. So, why did you give me these dog tags? And why do they have the words "Elf Prince" on them?"Kurt asked curiously. Logan looked at Kurt with a growing smile and Kurt was a bit surprised by this. Logan then started to move over towards Kurt and that made him more surprised. Logan was soon only a few inches away from Kurt's face and he looked at Kurt with burning eyes filled with desire and love, but being so naïve and innocent, Kurt couldn't identify those emotions in Logan's eyes.

"You really want to know why? Are you sure that you really want to know?"Logan asked the elf.

"Y-Yes, I do. Please tell me."Kurt said nervously. Logan then made a happy smirk that scared Kurt a little.

"Okay, then, if you're really sure."Then without another word, Logan closed the distance between them and kissed the blue lips with burning passion and gentle love.

Kurt's eyes widened as he was being kissed. What was happening? Why is Logan kissing him? And more importantly…why does it feel so good? Kurt's parents once told him that when you kiss someone and it feels really good, it means that you love that person. The passionate but loving kiss Logan was giving him felt good, so did that mean that Kurt loved Logan? Well, now that the he thought about it, ever since he and Amanda stopped dating, he always did think that Logan was attractive. And when he saw Logan's muscles flex whenever he trained without a shirt Kurt would become entranced. Maybe Kurt was in love with Logan, maybe that was why this kiss felt so good.

"_**I'm in love…with Logan."Kurt said to himself.**_

Strangely enough Kurt felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. So it was true…he was in love with Logan…And he felt happy about it. Kurt finally closed his eyes and returned the kiss, in a shy and inexperienced manner.

Logan was surprised that Kurt returned the kiss but he was very happy that he did, even if the returning kiss was shy. Logan took Kurt in his arms and held him with just as much love. Kurt hesitantly moved his hands to Logan's shoulders and held onto them.

After about a while Kurt was low on air and he gripped on Logan's shoulder harder as a way of telling him. Thankfully Logan got the idea and took his lips off Kurt's. Kurt panted and took a big breath. When Kurt got enough air in his lungs he looked up at Logan with a big smile.

"So? What do you think?"Logan asked, hoping that Kurt felt the same for him and wasn't mad.

"I think…I think I….love you, Logan."Kurt said in a shy voice but looked at Logan lovingly in the eye despite that.

Logan looked at Kurt with look of pure love and happiness. He held onto Kurt even more and kissed his forehead, then placed his forehead against Kurt's and looked into those light cream eyes with a loving, happy and gentle look.

"I love you too, my little elf prince."Logan said lovingly. Kurt blushed and giggled and it was decided that the two would spend the night together.

Logan never felt so happy before. He thought that nothing could ruin this, but little did Logan know that he would prove to be very wrong….

-------------------------------------------------------------

The End! That's it kids, review and run along!

…..Yeah right! Just joking my online audience, this isn't over! We still have a long way to go! I hope you'll be here for the rest, otherwise this story goes bye-bye! So read and review!

See you then!


	2. Girl Talk,Sort Of

And this is our second chapter of My Elf Prince, my readers!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just starting to rise from the bottom of the Earth, glaring a bright orange color against the Institute. The glaring light peeked into the room of Wolverine, who got the sun in his eyes and groaned tiredly. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but he was kept awake by the sound of…_purring?_ Logan raised a thick eye brow in his sleep and groaned as he reluctantly cracked one eye open and he was faced with a midnight blue face, blue bangs hiding the eyes mostly. It was Kurt…asleep in his bed!

Logan's eyes snapped open wide from shock and surprise. He was so shocked that he couldn't speak. Why in the hell was Kurt in his bed?! Oh no, Logan thought dreadfully. What if Logan lust for the blue cat-elf overcame him and he took Kurt to his room and then raped him?! Logan sniffed Kurt's fur and didn't smell any semen, blood or any kind of scents that sex would carry. Logan sighed in relief then thought of why else Kurt would be in his room. He tried to recall last night and see if anything would give him a clue and he got that and then some.

He remembered what happened last night. The gift, the kiss, Kurt's confession. Logan smiled happily and looked down at Kurt, _his _Kurt. He couldn't believe how well that went. He thought Kurt would at the very least say, 'Give me some time to think about this' or something like that. But he didn't, he told Logan that he loved him too, though it was a shy confession Logan didn't care, as long as Kurt loved him.

"You have no idea what a happy guy you've made me…"Logan said softly to the sleeping young mutant. He moved his hand down to Kurt's cheek and gently rubbed it. The fur was very soft and smooth, not like his which was rough and very thick. Kurt stirred a bit in his sleep and opened his eyes and found dark chocolate eyes looking into his.

"Logan….?"Kurt asked in a sleepy tone. Logan smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"That's right, elf. Do you remember anything from last night?"Logan asked, really hoping that Kurt hadn't forgotten and that if he did, he wasn't mad.

"Last night? I…I think so…"Kurt turned his head to the side and thought for a while what he and Logan did last night. It seemed like he remembered because he gasped in shock and his eyes went wide, then he smiled happily and giggled a bit. Logan smiled at Kurt and was happy that he seemed to remember.

"So you remember what happened last night between us?"Logan asked with a happy look on his face. Kurt blushed in happiness and nodded his head yes.

"Yes, I do. And I don't regret a word I said."Kurt stated with a happy smile and sat up then wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. The Wolverine was a bit taken aback by this sudden touch but he happily returned the embrace and made a happy growl while Kurt's tail swished behind him and he purred. Then Kurt sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?"Logan asked, a bit worried that he might have done something wrong.

"Nothing, it's just that…Well…I'm a little worried what the others might think if they ever found out about us. I mean, we're years apart from each other and if this ever got out...I don't know what I'd---"But before Kurt could say more, Logan placed a finger on Kurt's lip. The cat-elf was a bit surprised by this action and looked at Wolverine with wide eyes. Logan smiled at his love's shocked face and just held him in an embrace full of love, compassion and support.

"Don't go worrying about things that haven't happened yet, elf. I know that a lot of people won't exactly approve of the relationship we have, especially since we're mutants, but I don't give a danm what they think. I love you and that's all that should matter. Got that?"Logan asked his elf with a supporting and sure look. Kurt looked at Logan with wide eyes and then he started to smile. Tears of happiness were forming in small buds at the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill. But Logan kissed away the little tear buds and placed his forehead against his elf's.

"I love you, Logan."Kurt said in a soft tone, but in a braver manner than how he said it last night. Logan smiled happily at his love and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, my prince."Logan said and Kurt couldn't help but giggle. There was a four minute silence before Kurt said,

"You know, it's too bad."Kurt said, laying his head on Logan's strong chest.

"What is?"Logan asked curiously.

"That you don't have a tail."Kurt said with a small silly grin on his face.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"Logan asked with a bit of a grin.

"Because then we could hold tails together."Kurt stated, a small blush on his face. Logan couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Yeah well, we may not be able to hold tails, but we can hold each other."Logan said and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Yeah. Well I guess I should get ready for school and get going."Kurt said and got off the bed but was stopped when Logan grabbed his hand.

"Wait, kid. How about I take you?"Logan suggested. Kurt looked at him with a surprised face.

"What? Really?"Kurt asked shockingly but smiled despite himself. Logan chuckled a bit and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Sure, just don't tell those brats in training. I'd either never hear the end of it or they would ask for a ride. Get ready and let's get going."Logan said. Kurt didn't need to be told twice and went to get ready.

Logan was down in the garage wearing his biker outfit and sitting on his Harley waiting for Kurt. Then the elf teleported into the room wearing the same outfit his hologram had on yesterday.

"You sure it's safe to wear that outfit back at school?"Logan asked as Kurt got on the bike with Logan.

"Sure, why?"Kurt asked.

"Because you may just attract all the wrong attention from those school boys."Logan said with a smirk and it grew when Kurt blushed.

"Yeah right! Just drive!"Kurt ordered in an embarrassed tone, the blush still evident on his face.

"Whatever you say."Logan said with a smirk still on his face and rode off.

Meanwhile back at the school, the Brotherhood boys were walking on their way to the high school, well Toad was more like hoping, when a fast vehicle flew past them and blew a heavy wind by them.

"Whoa! Hey, what the hell was that?!"Peitro asked as he turned his head in every direction to see what flew past.

"Calm down, Speedy. Just look over there."Lance said and pointed ahead. The others boys looked ahead as well and saw what they thought to be a girl get off a midnight blue motorcycle.

"Hey, who're they?"Blob asked.

"I don't know but whoever the chick is I'd like to get her number."Peitro said with his usual cocky smirk.

"Forget the number, man. I want her measurements. Her hips sure ain't lyin'. Neither are those legs."Toad said and wolf-whistled.

The mutant boys suddenly got quite the shock when the girl took off her helmet and it turned out to be Kurt.

"Whoa! That's no chick! That's a dude!"Blob exclaimed shockingly.

"Aw man, I can't believe I was gonna ask for a dude's measurements. I feel sick."Toad announced sickly and turned a bit greener.

While the Brotherhood boys were looking at Kurt shockingly the young mutant had already noticed them and chuckled.

"I think the Brotherhood is a bit surprised by my new look."Kurt said to his boyfriend and Logan huffed in an amused manner.

"Something tells me they won't be able to forget it, either. Well, I'm off. See ya kid."Logan said and drove away and Kurt was waving good-bye to him. Kurt then began to walk towards the school but he was oblivious to the plotting stare that Peitro was giving him.

The day surprisingly went by fast and soon it was lunch time. Kurt had decided to eat outside and as he was walking he heard someone call his name.

"Kurt!"He heard the familiar voice say. Kurt turned his head and saw that it was Scott, Jean and Kitty running toward him.

"There you are!"Jean said.

"What do you mean? Were you guys looking for me?"Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Yeah, since this morning. We were going to leave for school and when we went to your room you weren't there. You had us worried, Kurt."Scott said.

"Oh sorry. You see, Logan dropped me off."Kurt said simply but the others didn't take it as simple as that and looked at him with shocked faces.

"Wait…Mr. Logan dropped you off?"Kitty asked and Kurt nodded.

"Logan? Also known as Wolverine? The guy who has a real short temper, animantium razor claws that could hack off your head and used to kill people for a living?"Scott asked with a very shocked face.

"Yes. What, is it so hard to believe that Logan dropped me off?"Kurt asked, getting a little defensive.

"Whoa Kurt, relax. We didn't mean anything by it. It's just a bit surprising since Logan never really did that before."Jean stated calmly, trying to keep this from turning ugly.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Excuse me, my lunch is getting cold."Kurt said and walked away from his friends.

"Wow, that was weird."Kitty said.

"Yeah. Kurt never got that close to Logan before. And why was he getting all defensive about him?"Scott asked.

"Well whatever the reason is, we shouldn't bother Kurt anymore. Let's go."Jean said and the other three mutants went in another direction.

Kurt was sitting under a shady tree eating his sandwich in an angry manner. He couldn't believe how the guys reacted to Kurt's response! And Scott was way out of line with those comments about how Logan used to kill for a living. He's different now. Yeah he's a bit of loner crossed with a bad boy but he's very down to earth and loyal. After finishing this little rant in his head Kurt couldn't help but sigh. He sounded like some teenage girl telling her parents off about a biker thug she's dating that she says is actually a good guy. Then he chuckled.

"There are some times when I wonder if I'm _really _a boy."Kurt said as he took another bite of his tuna sandwich.

"You have to be the first guy who's ever said something like that aloud and in public."Stated a female voice. Kurt was so surprised by the voice that he swallowed his sandwich piece wrong and began to choke up a bit. The girl behind him patted his back and Kurt swallowed the food correctly. He turned around to see that it was his former girlfriend, Amanda.

"Amanda!"Kurt exclaimed shockingly. The brunette girl smiled and sat next to him.

"You were expecting maybe Cinderella? Sorry if I scared you."Amanda apologized.

"Oh, heh, that's okay."Kurt said and chuckled nervously.

"So why is it that you wonder if you're really a boy?"Amanda inquired with a raised eye brow. Kurt chuckled and looked away in embarrassment.

"That's a long story. But to make it short I was talking to my friends about this guy who they were surprised dropped me off and I got real defensive. Like how a teenage girl would be over her bad boy boyfriend. No offense."Kurt said.

"None taken. So who is this guy that dropped you off? Is he from here?"Amanda asked. Kurt looked away from her and twiddled with his fingers nervously.

"Umm…well you see…he's not from the school. He's…someone I know."Kurt stated and couldn't help but blush. Amanda couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Oh, the old 'he's someone I know' line. Let me see, I'm guessing he's about two feet taller than you, pale skin, blue hair, older, kind of has a loner attitude?"Amanda asked and Kurt looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow. Well, yeah, that's him. How did you know that?"Kurt asked in an amazed tone.

"Girls are supposed to have good intuition about these things. So who is he?"Amanda asked.

"Well, he's kind of like a teacher at that place I told you about, the Institute, where I'm taught how to control my powers and how to use them. We never really hung out much before but last night…things started to change between us."Kurt said and a smile unknowingly graced his lips and Amanda smiled as well. She had a pretty good guess what Kurt meant and was happy that he found someone he can relate to and love. It was then that she noticed the dog tags around his neck.

"Wow Kurt, these are so beautiful!"Amanda exclaimed and held up the tags in the light. Kurt looked at the tags and smiled even more.

"Ja, thanks. He gave them to me."Kurt said and blushed a little at the memory.

"Really now? Well it seems like he's quick to please and impress. Does he have a brother or can I clone him?"Amanda jokingly asked and the two laughed. Then the bell rang, telling all students it was time for the next class.

"Well, I guess we should head to class. Thanks for listening Amanda. I really needed someone to talk to about this."Kurt said.

"No problem. Just look me up whenever you need me. Let's go before class starts."Amanda said and the two walked off to the school, unaware of the grinning face watching them.

Surprisingly enough the day ended just as quickly as it started and Kurt, Amanda and her two other friends were walking out the school building laughing together.

"And then my cousin mooned the entire store! He got fired after that but he said it was worth it."Amanda said and Kurt and her friends laughed.

"So Kurt, what about mister hot loner? Any details to spare?"Amanda's blonde haired friend asked.

"Not really, Sally. We haven't even had lunch together yet. He wants to take things slow and so do I. The last thing I ever want to do is screw things up."Kurt stated.

"A guy who _actually _wants to take things slow? Okay seriously, does he have a brother?"The red haired girl Jane asked. They all laughed and then heard they heard sound of a Harley coming and looked ahead. It was Logan on his blue motorcycle and he took off his helmet and waved at Kurt who waved back.

"Whoa, Kurt. When you said he was cute I thought you meant boy band cute. He's an Adonis."Sally said dreamily and Kurt chuckled.

"Please don't tell him that. It'll go to his head. Well, I guess I'll see you guys next week. Later."Kurt said and waved good-bye to his friends.

"Bye, Kurt."Amanda said and she and her two other friends walked away. Kurt walked over to Logan but then he was stopped by a familiar cocky voice.

"Hold up there, Wagner."Said the voice and Kurt turned around to see that it was that it was Peitro walking towards him.

"Oh, it's just you, Peitro."Kurt said with a frown and narrowed eyes. The speedy mutant however just smirked and walked over to Kurt as his eyes traveled down Kurt's body.

"Hey come on, I thought we were closer than that. Don't you have something else to me other than that?"Peitro asked.

"Yeah, good bye."Kurt stated and turned on his heel and tried to go on his way but Peitro grabbed his wrist with one hand and his slim waist with his other hand.

"I've noticed your newest look. Gotta say, you pull off the chick look pretty well. Did you add anything else to this look or can I check for myself?"Peitro asked cockily with a smug smirked adorning his face as he slowly moved his hand under Kurt's shirt.

"Hey! Hands off, you creep!"Kurt exclaimed with narrowed eyes and tried to struggle out of Peitro's hold.

Logan meanwhile was looking upon the scene with growing rage and when he saw Peitro's hand go up his elf's shirt he was about to hoop off his Harley and slash up the mutant until he saw Kurt elbow Peitro in the gut and then flip him over his shoulder. Peitro hit the ground and groaned in pain while Logan looked at Kurt with a shocked look then he looked at the cat-elf with a strange look of impression and lust. He was very impressed at how Kurt got that punk off him, for it was one of those rare moments when Kurt would show how strong he could really be and it was those moments where Logan thought Kurt looked particularly hot.

"And for the record, I did add something else to my look. A mean left hook. Try that again and you'll see it up close."Kurt stated with a smug smirk of his own and walked over to his Wolverine.

"Nice one, kid. You really showed that punk what for."Logan said with a grin and gave Kurt his helmet as he got on the bike.

"What can I say? Sometimes you have to be a little less than nice with the persistent."Kurt and chuckled a bit and Logan chuckled as well. As the two drove away, Peitro looked at them with a mean glare but was aimed more at Logan than Kurt.

Meanwhile Kurt and Logan continued their pleasant drive until they got to the Institute. Logan parked his bike in the garage and he and his cat-elf got off the bike and Kurt turned back into his mutant form.

"So, what was it that you and your friends were talkin' about, Kurt?"Logan asked curiously. Kurt just grinned and chuckled.

"Oh, nothing. Just usual teenager stuff."Kurt said and Logan couldn't help but grin at Kurt's game of coy.

"Really? So it was just usual girl talk, huh?"Logan asked jokingly and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

Outside the door of the garage Scott, Bobbie Sam were walking down the hall of the Institute and were about to open the door when they heard the sound of chuckling and giggling.

"Huh? Who's that?"Scott asked aloud and he and the boys pressed their ears to the door to listen for what voices were laughing.

"That's so funny, Logan."They heard one voice say which they identified as Kurt. The three boys gasped in shock and looked at each other.

"Whoa, what's Kurt doing with Mr. Logan?"Bobbie asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know."Sam stated, just as confused.

"Maybe if we listen we'll find out."Scott said and the two boys nodded and the teens continued to eavesdrop.

"So Logan, you got any plans for the weekend?"Kurt asked, a bit of a blush adorning his face but Logan didn't notice.

"Nothing important, why?"Logan asked curiously. Kurt couldn't help but blush more and a purple hint was making it's way on his face and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, you know…uh…I was wondering if you…like having lunch?"Kurt asked shyly.

'_Way to go, Wagner! That was really smooth!'Kurt scolded in his mind._

"What? Do I like having lunch?"Logan asked with an amused face. Kurt blushed even more and the purple blush was getting darker.

"Yeah…um…so do you go out to lunch on a regular basis?"Kurt asked. Logan smirked even more as he got an idea of what Kurt was implying while Bobbie, Scott and Sam were listening outside with shocked faces.

"Yeah, pretty much."Logan stated.

"Really? So then maybe you'll have lunch again tomorrow, maybe with me?"Kurt asked, looking more at his feet then at Logan.

"Elf, are you tryin' to ask me out to lunch?"Logan asked with a big smug grin.

"Yes! Uh, I mean sure. If you want to, with me, anyway. Not that you have to because…"Kurt didn't finish his sentence for Logan had already claimed Kurt's furry lips in a loving kiss. Just as Kurt started to kiss back Logan moved back and looked at him with a wide smirk.

"You talk way too much, you know that? Sure kid, lunch sounds fine. Just don't tell the others, especially those trainees. Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it from em'."Logan stated and wrapped his arm around Kurt's feminine waist, causing Kurt to blush more and making the purple blush on his face go from light to dark.

"S-Sure. No problem."Kurt said nervously as he and Logan walked over to the door.

When the door handle started to shake the three boys gasped and rushed over to the cleaning closet and hid in there, not really paying attention to the fact that it would be a tight fit. Logan and Kurt came out the garage and walked down the left side of the hall with Logan's arm still around Kurt's waist and Kurt was leaning against his Wolverine lovingly while he purred.

When they didn't hear any sounds, the three teens burst out of the closet with a pile of cleaning supply on them.

"Dudes, did you hear that?!"Sam asked shockingly.

"Yeah, Kurt and Mr. Logan are going out on a date!"Bobbie exclaimed.

"So that's why Kurt went with Logan and he was getting all defensive about him…"Scott said to himself.

"What Scott?"Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later guys. Right now we have to find Jean and arrange a meeting ASAP! Come on!"Scott ordered and sprinted down the right side of the hall with Bobbie and Sam following.

---------------------------------------------

Uh-oh! Peitro has a beef with Logan and Scott, Sam and Bobbie know about the couple! What's going to happen at this little meeting Scott plans to arrange? Is Peitro plotting Logan's demise? Who will renew my contract for the sequel?! Find out the answers to all these cliff hanger questions come next weekend! Then all will be clear!

See you then!


	3. Date Sabotage

And here is the third chapter!

---------------------------------------------------

The next day things were going a certain way for everyone in the mansion.

For Kurt things went wonderful because he woke up happy and chipper because today he and Logan were going out on their first date. He was so happy, but somehow he felt that they might be rushing things a little, but casted the thought aside and rummaged through his closet. He wanted to look good for his date, so he knew that baggy pants and a simple shirt wouldn't do at all.

"Let's see…wore that…he's seen me in that…too formal…too casual…don't know why I bought that…"Kurt said to himself as he tossed out different outfits from his closet. It was then that Kurt growled in frustration after he failed to find an outfit. He sat in his chair and his ears folded back and his tail started to wag back and forth, thinking of what kind of outfit he could wear. Then after about eight or so minutes it seemed a light bulb lit on in the cat-elf's head when he got an idea.

"That's it!"Kurt said to himself and rushed out of his room and headed out to find Rouge and Kitty.

_**~With the others~**_

As for the others young mutants, being Scott, Jean, Sam and Bobby were in the library holding their 'secret' meeting which was codenamed: Logan and Kurt's Affair.

"Alright, from what Scott told me it seems like Logan and Kurt have started an affair. What's is unknown at the moment how long this has been going on and just how it started, but right now we have something more important talk about. These two are going on a date today and we don't know when, but we have to keep an eye on them and keep this date from happening."Jean said and then Sam raised his hand, "Yes Sam?"

"What do we do if they get out of the house and start their date?"Sam asked.

"If that happens then we'll follow them and sabotage the date. This affair cannot go on any further. We must end it at any cost."Jean stated sternly.

"What about the Professor and Storm? Should we tell them?"Scott asked.

"We'll save that as a last resort. Now here is everyone's job; Scott and me will try and keep Kurt from getting ready and Sam and Bobby you two will try and stop Logan."Jean said.

"But why do we have to handle the scary wolf?"Sam asked with a worried face.

"Because, Kurt needs people who are wise and experienced to talk to him. Now come on, before it's too late."Jean said and the teens went to begin their sabotage.

_**~With Logan~**_

As for Logan he was also excited about his date, but having a bit of mixed feelings. I mean you would too if you were going on a date with a seventeen year old, a boy no less. Logan had to think for a while to see if he truly did love Kurt or not.

Well, it wasn't like he fell head over heels for the cat-elf at first sight, he only thought of him as a student for some time. Then after Kurt turned seventeen, he started to mature more and he was growing more, shall I say, _curvaceous _and muscular_. _His hair grew out pass his shoulders and ended mid way to the middle of his spine which gave him a more mature look and his ears grew out more, looking like cat ears and his tail grew more also. Logan quickly noticed these changes and for about three months it stayed on his mind and in later weeks he grew a bit of puppy love for the teleporter. Then after another two months Logan's heart fell into Kurt's hands when he saw him fight in the Danger Room, while it was at the Extreme level. Kurt was a lot stronger and more agile than he ever was before. He cut through those obstacles and showed surprising strength and stamina. He probably didn't know himself but Kurt was giving off an intense pheromone while he was fighting and the scent hit Logan in the face like Sabertooth's fist.

The smell was crossed with the scent of fresh grass and mangos. What really snagged Logan's heart was how Kurt was fighting. He was swift and graceful one minute and powerful and explosive the next. That was over a whole five months and three weeks ago, and Logan has been in love with Kurt ever since.

Logan knew that it probably made him sound sappy, but he could help but sigh in happiness. He finally had someone to love. Well, now it was time to get out of dream land and get ready for his date, and to his closet he went.

_**~With Kurt~**_

Getting back to Kurt, he had enlisted the help of Rouge and Kitty to make a fast outfit for him with what he had. He couldn't hold it in and told the girls about his and Logan's new relationship and first the girls were shocked but after a while they accepted it, albeit Rouge accepted it very grudgingly, since she didn't like the idea of her little brother dating an older man like any other sister wouldn't.

The girls just finished their fashion design and showed Kurt his new outfit. It was so amazing he couldn't help but smile.

"Wow guys, this looks so cool! Thanks you!"Kurt said in true gratefulness and took the outfit from Kitty.

"No problem, Kurt. I wanted to put my mom's designing skills to good use."Kitty said with a smile.

"Now remember, no alcohol, no night clubs and if you don't get back here at eight o'clock _exactly_…."Rouge was going to go on when Kurt stopped her.

"Relax sis, it's just lunch and maybe a walk. I'm sure we'll be back way before then."Kurt said reassuringly.

"Fine, but just make sure you get home safe and I better not smell any alcohol on you either."Rouge said sternly. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, ma'am. Now if you don't mind I'd better be going."Kurt said and left the room.

He only made it half way to his room when he was ambushed by Scott and Jean.

"Hey there, Kurt. It's great to see you."Jean said with a smile.

"Oh, hi you guys. Do you need something? Because I'm in a bit of a hurry."Kurt said.

"Oh, nothing too much. We just wanted to talk to you about something."Jean stated.

"About what?"Kurt asked.

"Have you been on the dating circuit since you and Amanda broke up?"Scott asked. Kurt's eyes grew for a second then he started to feel a bit nervous. Did Jean and Scott know about him and Logan?

"Uhh, no I haven't. Why do you ask?"Kurt asked his friends.

"Oh, just out of curiosity."Jean said with a friendly smile, but Kurt could see there was more to that smile.

"Well, I'm not dating anyone. Listen I have to go. There are a lot of things that I need to get done."Kurt said and tried to get past but Scott stopped him.

"Relax, Kurt. I'm sure that what you have to work on will wait for a while. How about we hang out for a while?"Scott asked and Jean stood closer to help block Kurt's path.

Kurt felt like a trapped lamb trying to get past two wolves. It was then that Kitty and Rouge came out the room they shared and saw the trapped cat-elf. Seeing Kurt's obvious distress, Rouge and Kitty went over to help him out.

"Hey, Scott! Jean!"Kitty said to them in a friendly manner. Scott and Jean looked up at the two girls shockingly and Kurt took the moment to port away from them.

"Kurt, wait!"Jean called out as Kurt ran down the hall.

"Hey guys, Kitty and me have this really cool cooking show for you to watch. Come on you'll both love it."Rouge said and pulled the two away with Kitty's help and of course the older mutants were struggling to get the two girls off them but it was no use and besides, Kurt had already left.

_**~With Logan~**_

Logan was in the bathroom taking a shower and he had just finished and turned off the water, placed a towel around his waist, shaved, brushed his teeth and combed his hair before walking out then taking the path to his room, not knowing at the moment that he was being watched.

"Okay, so all we have to do is get Mr. Logan to stay and things will be cool."Sam said.

"Right, easy. So what's the plan?"Bobby asked.

"Well you know, we just tell him that Mr. McCoy wants his help or something like that. Now come on, let's go talk to him. You go first."Sam said and pushed Bobby out of their hiding spot and Bobby made a shout and fell.

Logan heard the shout and turned around to see Bobby and Sam. They looked up and smiled nervously at him. Logan growled and looked at the two young mutants.

"What are you two doing?"Logan asked sharply.

"N-Nothing, Mr. Logan. We were just, uh…."Sam trailed off trying to think of what to tell Logan.

"Practicing our stealth skills."Bobby finished. And Sam nodded in agreement. A smirk slowly edged its way to Logan's face before he spoke,

"That so? Well if you ask me, I think you kids should be practicing your running skills instead."Logan said lowly and threateningly and unsheathed his right hand claws. Sam and Bobby looked at each other for only three seconds then they ran off.

Logan smirked at himself and went into his room to get dressed for his date.

_**~With Kurt~**_

Right now Kurt was waiting in the garage for Logan to come in his new outfit.

He had to admit, Kitty and Rouge did a really good job with the outfit. It was a light sea green shirt with a grey trim on the sleeves and hem line, beige dress jeans that stopped above his ankles and he wore his long hair in a low braided ponytail with his bangs hanging out in front of his face and they were curly. His holographic shoes were grey sneakers. Kurt was also wearing perfume….I mean 'manly'cologne with the scent of jasmine and white pine. He only hoped that Logan liked his look.

Kurt looked at his watch for the fifth time in as little as seven minutes and waited for his Wolverine to come. Kurt was so nervous about the whole thing that he didn't notice the presence of another coming into the garage.

"Well, don't we look primed and preened today?"Asked a husky deep voice. Kurt turned and saw that it was Logan, but he almost couldn't tell do to his shocking change in attire.

Logan was wearing a dark red button down shirt, a light brown dress jacket that was left open, light brown dress pants and black dress shoes. Of course Logan wore no tie and what was most shocking was that he had his hair combed in a more tamed manner. His hair was down and slightly curly, some bangs in his face.

Kurt had to bite his tongue to keep from gaping or worse, screaming like a crazed fan girl. Kurt bit his tongue harder and regained his focus then answered his boyfriend.

"Th-Thank you. Umm, you look very handsome yourself, Logan."Kurt said nervously and turned his head to face the ground shyly. Logan smirked at his elf's shyness and walked over to him then took his hand and kissed it gently. Kurt snapped his face to Logan with wide eyes and a hung open mouth. Then Logan looked at him with a charming smile, showing his freshly brushed teeth.

"Relax, kid. It's not like you're gonna dissolve a bomb in two minutes or nothing. So, are you ready?"Logan asked and after a while Kurt nodded his head with a smile on his face. The two got on the motorcycle and drove off, not noticing the eyes watching them.

"Shoot! We're too late!"Sam exclaimed.

"Maybe, but in a case like this, there's only one way to fix a rebellious act like this."Jean stated.

"What, Jean?"Scott asked curiously.

"Sabotage."Jean said simply with a smirk.

_**~With Logan and Kurt~**_

The two were already on the road and getting closer to their destination. Logan had a tight grip on the wheels and was relishing the feel of Kurt's arms around his waist. Logan smiled a little at the love he could practically feel radiating off of Kurt's hug. He was so concentrated on Kurt and the road that neither he nor the younger mutant noticed that they were being followed by an all too familiar red car. Sam, Scott, Jean and Bobby were all in the car wearing black trench coats and black sun glasses.

"Are you sure that Mr. Logan and Kurt won't notice us coming, Jean?"Bobby asked.

"Of course I am. And even if they do, we'll just duck into hiding."Jean said reassuringly.

Meanwhile, and still oblivious to the following car, Logan and Kurt made it to a little simple lunch café. Logan stopped near the exit and he and Kurt dismounted from the motor bike and took a table near the clear glass window. The sneaking mutants parked their car far out of the sight of the couple and took a seat at the table near the end of the wide window and watched Logan and Kurt closely as the two took their order from the waiter and they started to converse.

"So, how were things for you today? I hope they started out well."Kurt said with a charming smile and again Logan found himself smiling along with him.

"Okay, then Sam and Bobby popped up."Logan said as he took a sip of his water.

"Really? So what did they do? Bother you again?"Kurt asked in an amused tone.

"Kind of. They looked like they were about to try something but one look from me and then they ran like scared sheep."Logan said with a smirk and Kurt chuckled.

"Oh, no! Kurt chuckled! This is getting real bad."Scott stated in a low voice.

"Yeah!"Sam stated as well then paused for a second before asking, "How is this bad again?"Sam asked curiously.

"Because, whenever a girl chuckles at something a guy says then that means the girl likes him and we cannot let it get that far!"Scott stated in a stern voice.

Unfortunately for Scott Logan's ears caught the slight rise in his tone as did Kurt's ears. They turned around to see a group of people in black and all Logan had to do was smell the air to get a good scent identification of the four. When Logan realized that the scents were those of certain mutants he knew, he growled annoyingly which Kurt heard.

"What's the matter?"Kurt asked. Logan looked at Kurt for moment then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"We may just want to cut the lunch short, Kurt. The eyes of certain friends of ours are upon us."Logan said to Kurt in a low and pointed to the table at the far end and Kurt looked to see four people in black who immediately turned away after seeing they have been spotted.

"What do you mean, Logan?"Kurt asked.

"Those fellas in black are really Jean, Scott, Bobby and Sam."Logan stated and Kurt gasped a little.

"How did they know we were here? Oh god, what if they told anyone else at the mansion?"Kurt asked worriedly.

"Relax, Kurt. I don't think anyone else knows anything. But how's about we give the kids a little race. What do you think?"Logan asked with a smirk. Kurt thought of what his boyfriend could possibly mean then when it dawned on him what he meant and he smiled excitedly but also mischievously and nodded his head yes.

"Yeah!"Kurt said and to which Logan returned with one of his own and he left fifteen dollars for the waiter then he and his elf mounted on the bike once again.

"Oh, crap! They noticed us and now they're leaving again."Bobby exclaimed in distress.

"Well let's follow them!"Scott said and the group 'snuck' back into the red car and drove off to follow Logan and Kurt.

Logan was going at a reasonable high speed as he was being followed. He decided that he would lose the young mutants on the way to the woods. Logan took a turn that would lead to a short cut to the forest and started to drive faster and Scott found it harder to keep up.

"Come on, Scott! Step on it!"Sam exclaimed.

"I am! But this is as fast as I can go on a dirt road! This car was made for the streets not the woods!"Scott stated.

Logan and Kurt smirked at Scott's reply, just like him to worry over his car. Logan then saw a hill going downward and decided that this is where Logan could lose them. He drove even faster and raced down the hill and then drove away further. And it was then that Scott stopped immediately when he came close to the hill.

"Why did you stop?"Jean asked shockingly.

"What do you mean why? Do you have any idea what grass will do to my wheels? It's not easy to get rid of you know."Scott stated and the other mutant groaned at Scott's worry over his much worshipped car.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

As for Logan and Kurt they had finally stopped near a large beautiful lake and decided to take a rest.

"Well that was sure fun. I hope Scott's car didn't get to much dirt on it."Kurt said.

"Yeah, 'cause with that kid one little speck of dirt on that car will bring his world to an end."Logan said with an amused smirk and Kurt chuckled.

"Gee, I wonder who acts just like that over a certain motor bike?"Kurt said amusingly, hinting at Logan who just shrugged.

The two sat near the lake and Kurt figured it was safe for him to turn off his hologram and he let his hair free. Logan happened to find the look very sexy, both in an attractive way and mature way. What had Logan's attention the most were Kurt's large cat ears.

They looked so soft and he often wondered if they felt like that when touched. He was so focused on the thought and the need to touch said ears that he lost all focus and reached then rubbed one. Kurt was surprised by the sudden touch and turned his head towards Logan with wide eyes.

Logan then realized what he did and snatched his hand away then turned to face the water.

"Sorry about that. I've just….wanted to scratch your ears for a long time now."Logan stated almost shyly. Kurt blinked a few times in shock before he smiled widely. Kurt scooted closer to Logan and purred happily then licked his cheek. Now it was Logan's turn to look be surprised and when he looked at Kurt all he saw was a goofy and content smile.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all. I love the feel of having my ears scratched. Go right ahead. You can do whatever you wish."Kurt stated smiling all the while and snuggled against his love.

Logan was very shocked by the statement but was none the less happy by Kurt's words. Logan smiled and proceeded to scratch Kurt's ears, making his elf purr even more.

This was really a wonderful moment, at least it would be….if Logan didn't pick up a menacing scent that threatened to ruin the moment. Logan snapped his head at the bushes and growled then stood up to stand in front of Kurt protectively as he unsheathed his claws.

"What's wrong, Logan? Is someone there?"Kurt asked and stood up as well.

"Yeah, someone who is the true meaning of the phrase 'third wheel'."Logan stated lowly with a growl. Then someone chuckled.

"Come on now runt, love is going to have more than a few obstacles."Stated the voice and out from the bushes came Sabertooth, "I'm just following the trend."Sabertooth said with a big grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no, Sabertooth is here! Talk about a third wheel! What will happen? Wait and hope for the best, that's all I can and will say.

See you then!


	4. Of Interruptions & Romantic Moments

. I I'll bet you all were wondering what Sabertooth was going to do in the last chapter, weren't ya? Well, now you're all about to find out!

* * *

Logan was livid, more than he usually was when Sabertooth appeared looking for a fight. Because this time he came at a _very _bad time. He was in the middle of a date with his beautiful feline and Sabertooth just had to appear and ruin the whole date. Now he was _really _going to make a rug out of this mangy lion.

"If you're looking for the three bears, Goldy Locks, then you're in the wrong part of the woods. So scram!"Logan threatened with a growl, one that surprised Kurt since he never heard Logan sound so fierce.

"Oh, I'm in the right place, runt. Just not sure if I really got the right person. You sure are gussied up today. Good thing you're wearing red, no one will tell once you start bleeding."And with a roar Sabertooth charged at Logan but Kurt reacted quickly and 'ported them away from the raging lion who ended up in the cold lake.

"Logan are you alright?"Kurt asked as he touched Logan's cheek gently to see if there were any scratches.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen you need to get out of here, Kurt."Logan stated and held onto Kurt's furry hand.

"No, I won't leave you here with---Look out!"Kurt suddenly warned when he saw Sabertooth jump out of the lake and lunge for the couple again.

Only this time Logan pushed Kurt far from him and Sabertooth pounced onto Logan and the two began to wrestle with each other in the ground. Kurt looked at the two beats in shock and was even more shocked when he saw Sabertooth rise up with Logan in his arms, crushing the wolf.

"You two looked so cute there snuggling near the lake, I figured I'd make you both some lemonade. Fresh squeezed!"Sabertooth stated with a wicked laugh a he squeezed Logan tighter.

Then a small but otherwise sharp hiss stopped Sabertooth from his squeezing and he looked just in time to see Kurt leap at him and pounce onto his head. He growled in shock and annoyance and let Logan go, giving him the perfect chance to trip Sabertooth over and knocked him out. Logan then took Kurt's arm and they moved away from Sabertooth.

"I told you to run! Why didn't you leave when you leave?"Logan asked.

"Guess your stubbornness is rubbing off."Kurt replied with a wink and smirk. Logan felt his frustration and anger melt and he smirked as well then he heard soft growling and turned to see Sabertooth slowly start to get.

"Come on! We have to leave!"Logan said and he and Kurt hoped onto the bike and drove off as fast as they could. The sound of the bike made Sabertooth stood up completely and he gave chase.

Logan turned his head for moment to see if Sabertooth was still following which of course he was. He drove even faster and zigzagged through the woods as the lion-like mutant followed.

"I think it's time for a fast disappearing act, Logan! What do you think?"Kurt asked.

"Make it happen, and quickly!"Logan said and concentrating as best he could Kurt teleported them two miles away from Sabertooth.

Then they appeared again near the exit leading from the woods to the city. The couple sighed in relief that they were safe.

"Wow that close. I wonder how his owner lost his leash."Kurt said with a small grin and Logan chuckled at the remark.

"Yeah well, Sabertooth was always the wild type of mutant. So anyone who has a leash on him is in for a major surprise."Logan said and Kurt chuckled as well, then his cell phone went off. Kurt took out his cell phone and groaned when he saw the number.

"What's up, Kurt?"Logan asked. Kurt chuckled amusingly and looked at his boyfriend.

"Nothing bad. It's just Rouge checking in. I told her and Kitty about….us, and they accepted it but Rouge is a little bit over protective about it."Kurt said and he answered his phone.

"I can only imagine, knowing that kid."Logan said to himself. He looked at Kurt and saw the humored expressions play out on his face.

"No Rouge, Logan hasn't tried to take advantage of me…yes Rouge, we're still in the state….uhh, was there any trouble?"Kurt asked over the phone and looked at Logan for options and Logan moved his figure across his neck which meant Kurt shouldn't tell her about Sabertooth. Then Kurt replied, "No, there weren't any problems at all….Am I lying? No of course not, I'd never lie to you. Okay I love sis, bye."Kurt said quickly and ended the call then sighed in relief. Logan laughed lightly at Kurt's behavior.

"It's a sister like your's that makes me glad I'm an only child."Logan stated.

"I'm starting to wish I was now. So I guess this cuts our forest visit short. Where else can we go?"Kurt asked.

"There's little private spot I know about that I think you'll like. You up for it?"Logan asked. Kurt smiled and nodded then off they went.

_**~At the X-Mansion~**_

"I swear Logan is working at an angle. I'll bet he had his claws at Kurt's neck and made him lie to me."Rouge said in a sure voice. Kitty rolled her eyes but still chuckled at her friend's overprotective mannerisms.

"Relax, Rouge. I know that Logan isn't the nicest guy in the whole world but he can be sweet when he wants to be and he's always been nice to Kurt in the past, sort of. But now that they're an item they have a deeper relationship and we shouldn't try to mess it up."Kitty stated.

"That's just it, Kitty! Logan is more dangerous than a mafia boss. Do you have any idea what a guy like that can do to Kurt? He'll start smoking and drinking and every other kind of thing that could ruin him. Maybe I could send him to a convent."Rouge said to herself and while she was talking Kitty looked at Rouge with a shocked, unbelieving look on her face. Then finally after shaking her head she spoke.

"Okay, first of all Logan is not some dangerous criminal trying to kidnap Kurt and sell him at the auction, second of all, Kurt has never done anything like that and I'm sure he never will, and third Kurt isn't even Catholic or a girl, Rouge!"Kitty stated to her.

Man, Kitty sure is glad that she's not Kurt right now…..

_**~With Logan and Kurt~**_

Logan and Kurt had made it to their new date location, a special area a few miles away from the beach. It had huge light gray rocks surrounding it, the water was clearer and more pure looking and the sand looked like a clean light beige blanket laced over the ground. There was even a little hill house perched on top of the grassy hill.

"Wow, Logan this is beautiful! I didn't know this place was even here!"Kurt exclaimed with a smile. Logan smiled as well and wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist.

"That's cause no one knows about this place. It's so far off from the beach that people don't come here. So I guess you could say that this could be like our private beach."Logan said with a smile.

"Oh Logan, this is so sweet of you. I love it here."Kurt said and turned around to wrap his arms around his boyfriend lovingly.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by none other than Peitro and Todd.

"Okay, so explain to me, why are we here exactly?"Todd asked.

"Because we're going to ruin the happy little couples date. And I needed someone super annoying and obnoxious to distract the bad boy down there while I sneak away with the blue kitty cat."Peitro explained with a wicked smirk and Todd looked at him with a confused face.

"Um, why do you care again?"Todd asked. Peitro sighed and smacked his face with his hand.

"Does that even matter? Just get down there and do the job your best at!"Peitro ordered and Todd sighed and hopped down the ledges to where the couple was snuggling.

"This is really romantic, Logan. I'm so glad that you brought me here."Kurt said as he gently wrapped his hand around Logan's. Logan smiled and squeezed the furry hand.

"Wouldn't pick anyone else to share this place with, Kurt."Logan stated lovingly. The two looked at each other with deep, loving eyes and slowly moved in to kiss each other but instead of feeling their lips they felt odd scaly skin. They opened their eyes to see that it was….Todd!

"Ahh!"The couple shouted at the same time and jumped away from the frog-like boy in disgust. They sat up and started to spit out the taste of the toad boy.

"Hmm. Didn't think I'd taste _that _bad."Todd said to himself as he looked back and forth. Then Logan grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and Todd let out a girly yelp and shivered in fear as Logan looked him with rage filled eyes.

"I hope you have a good excuse as to why you're here, kid. Otherwise I'm having frog legs."Logan stated threateningly and Todd gulped.

Then Peitro took the time to rush down to Kurt and grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth. Kurt struggled for a moment before he bit down on Peitro's hand with his sharp fangs. Peitro let out a yelp and Logan turned to see Kurt get out of Peitro's grasp and kick him in his, shall I say, _lower pride, _causing Peitro to drop to his knees.

Logan tossed the frog boy towards Peitro and the two fell down and Kurt went over to stand by his Wolverine.

"You okay?"Logan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."Kurt said with a smile.

"Something tells me that it's time for a major retreat. Come on, Speedy, let's bounce."Todd said and hopped back to the top and Peitro followed weakly but still swiftly.

"Hmph that sure didn't take long."Logan said with a smirk.

"Ja, those two were never _really _a threat as far as I'm concerned. But it looks like our date has been compromised….again."Kurt said sadly.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm sure that we'll find a private place to have to ourselves."Logan said reassuringly.

"Really?"Kurt asked.

"Yep, so long as I keep my fingers crossed."Logan said and Kurt chuckled again and they went on their way yet again.

It was then that the decided to just drive around for a while to get the fresh air in their faces. Then they went for dinner since they really didn't get to have lunch, and drove to the park to sit on a bench, letting the cool air soothe their faces.

"Now this is nice."Kurt said as he snuggled closer to Logan.

"Yeah, not a red-head or pair of red glasses in sight since we've been here."Logan said jokingly and Kurt giggled for what he figured to be the hundredth time today.

The two basked in silence and let the light rain touch their bodies without a worry or care in the world. Then Kurt spoke.

"Logan?"Kurt asked softly.

"Yeah?"Logan asked.

"Do you….well….um…."Kurt trailed off nervously.

"What is it, Kurt?"Logan asked his feline-elf almost worriedly.

"Well….do you think that….we're moving too fast? I mean….we just told each other that we love one another just two nights ago and….I don't know."Kurt finished softly but Logan heard him. Instead of pushing him away like Kurt feared he would, Logan held him tighter in his warm embrace.

"Do you regret what's happened between us so far?"Logan asked in an almost soft tone that Kurt never knew he had. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes before saying,

"No! I don't regret anything! I mean…what I meant was---"But before Kurt could finish Logan had already claimed his wet and furry lips in a kiss. Kurt gasped in the Kiss which allowed Logan to place his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and explore it.

Kurt moaned a little and he kissed back, this time with more courage and experience. The kiss lasted for a minute or so then, they parted for air. They panted a little before looking into each other's eyes again. Logan was smiling and Kurt was still rather shocked.

"If you don't regret it, then don't worry about it. Like I said before, our love is all that matters."Logan said and snuggled the top of Kurt's head with the underside if his chin.

Kurt just sat there shocked but soon a smile formed on his face and he hugged Logan back. He was right, their love is all that matters.

_**~At the X-Mansion~**_

Too bad Rouge didn't feel that way, because she was pacing and taping her foot impatiently waiting for the couple to come back.

"Cool it Rouge, you're gonna ware a hole in the floor if you're not careful."Kitty said trying to calm her tempered friend down.

"Like I care. I just want Logan to get back here with my little brother. It's already six. He said that they would be here sooner."Rouge said angrily and sat down with a scowl on her face. All Kitty could do was sigh. Then Kitty's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Kurt."Kitty greeted over the phone in a friendly voice and Rouge snapped her head to look at Kitty in shock after she said the name of her half brother, "Yeah, Rouge's fine. Having a bit of a panic attack, but she's fine. Right, okay. Bye."Kitty said and then hung up.

"Well? What did he say?!"Rouge asked urgently with a desperate and crazed look on her face. Kitty looked at her nervously before saying,

"He said that they're on the way home."Kitty answered.

"Is that so? Good, then I can give that old mutt a piece of my mind."Rouge said and left the room to go to the garage. Kitty had a great sense of dread and followed her.

_**~In the garage~**_

Logan had pulled into the garage and couldn't help but sigh both in relief, and exhaustion. You would too if you had to deal with nosy teenagers, your mortal enemy and two obnoxious trouble making boys all in one day while trying to have a peaceful date with your boyfriend. But despite all that he was happy he had a chance to be with the one he loved the most. And speaking of Kurt, Logan looked behind himself and saw the bundle of red and the blue tail wagging cutely. Kurt was wearing Logan's jacket over his body to protect himself from the rain.

"Hey, kid. We're home."Logan said. A little blue head popped out and Logan couldn't help but smile at this.

"Great. Thanks for lending me your jacket, Logan. It was really sweet of you."Kurt said with a shy smile. Logan smiled more and dismounted himself from the bike.

"No problem. I may not like to play the gentlemen, but that doesn't mean I don't know how."Logan said with a smirk and held out his hand to the beautiful cat-elf. Kurt blushed and took the hand and hopped off the bike. Their romantic moment didn't last long when the door burst open and Rouge stepped inside looking quiet livid.

"Well, well. If it isn't the big bad wolf, in even bigger trouble."Rouge said with narrowed eyes. Logan felt a bit of a chill go down his spine at the glare Rouge had on her face and Kurt stood in front of him as a way to defend his boyfriend from any sudden harm.

"Rouge, wait! Logan didn't do anything and we got home before eight. He's been really polite, too. Doesn't any of that count for something?"Kurt asked with pleading eyes. Rouge's angry look changed a bit and she sighed then said,

"I guess that _does _count for something."Rouge said and Logan let out a small breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding. Then Rouge's next response went back to stern when she said, "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook, Logan. And don't think I won't be asking Kurt about everything that's happened. And I mean _everything. _Come on, Kurt."Rouge said and stomped out the garage.

"She took that pretty well, don't you think?"Kurt asked with a small smile. Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, she took it _real well_."Logan said with a smirk. Kurt took off the red jacket and gave it to Logan.

"Guess this cuts things short, huh?"Kurt asked a little sadly.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we can't see each other tomorrow."Logan said and wrapped his arms around Kurt in a gentle embrace. Kurt smiled and nodded with a blush adorning his face.

"R-Right. Well, good night."Kurt said kissed Logan on the lips. Logan's eyes widened in shock at Kurt's sudden move but he went along with it and kissed back. Once again Rouge ruined the romantic moment by shouting at the couple.

"Kurt! Hurry up!"Rouge shouted which shocked the two mutants and they broke the kiss. Kurt chuckled and looked at his love.

"Guess I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow."Kurt said and gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

Logan smiled as Kurt left and rubbed the spot on his hairy cheek where Kurt kissed him and thought,

"_Now this is something I can really get used to."Logan thought fondly._

* * *

And there you have it! I hoped you all liked this new chapter and found it to be as cute as I thought it was!! Anyone with an idea can state it in their review or PM me.

See you then!


	5. Private Spying

Hiya, my friends! Here is the new chapter of this funny love story! And in case any of you were wondering this story sets after the series finale.

* * *

The next day things at the X-Mansion were a bit on edge, at least as far as Jean and her little group of saboteurs were concerned. They had failed to sabotage Logan and Kurt's date yesterday because Scott didn't want to ruin his precious car.

Jean wanted to end this relationship as soon as possible and for three good reasons, or at least they were good reasons to her. One was because she didn't like the idea of an old man like Logan dating a young boy like Kurt, two if this relationship got serious then it would put the group in greater danger should they let their affections cloud their judgment and three the red-head dubbed it as just plain wrong. The thought of Logan and Kurt sharing an intimate moment together gave her a chill. So the sooner she got these two to break up, the better!

_**~With Logan & Kurt~**_

As for the animal-like couple the day couldn't be better for them. Logan and Kurt were sitting in a tall tree enjoying a nice refreshing breeze and each other's warmth. Kurt purred like a cat at the feel of Logan holding him so close and snuggled into his chest.

"It's a very nice day, isn't it?"Kurt asked as his tail swished from side to side.

"Yeah, makes up for the load of interruptions yesterday."Logan stated amusingly and held onto Kurt tighter.

"True. But at least Rouge accepts our relationship a little."Kurt said reassuringly and rubbed the top of his lover's head which made the wolf let out a pleased growl.

"I guess there's that. At least as far as the slight approval of a headstrong, short tempered teenage girl goes."Logan said with a grin and Kurt chuckled.

What the couple didn't know however was that Scott and Jean were hiding in a bush, watching them closely with the use of binoculars.

"Those two sure look real happy with each other after just three days of being together."Scott whispered.

"Well if you ask me it's stupid that they just fall into a relationship like this. I mean honestly, who gets involved with someone you barely know after just three days?"Jean asked as she increased the focus on her binoculars.

Scott rolled his eyes and opted not to answer the question. Jean isn't one to talk since she started to date Duncan and she didn't know him all that well, but of course Scott's been there at least twice himself. So he wasn't one to talk either.

Going back to Logan and Kurt, the two remained in blissful silence until Kurt said,

"So, would you like to go out again today?"Kurt asked his older boyfriend.

"Sure, if we can get past your sister and that ring of annoying saboteurs. Which reminds me just how did last night's 'interrogation' go with Rouge anyway?"Logan asked curiously. Kurt chuckled and looked up in thought.

"Well, it went something like…."And Kurt began to explain the conversation with his half-sister last night.

_**~Last night, conversation with Rouge~**_

Kurt felt truly happy as he was lying in his bed, looking outside as the tree limbs blew along with the wind. Though his date with Logan had some minor…._interruptions_ it was still the best date that he could ever hope to have. Sure he had gone out with Amanda and that went pretty well but with Logan things just felt so, shall we say, well placed. Like they were soul mates destined for one another despite the fact that they were like animals that normally hated each other.

The elf sighed dreamily as he thought about the snuggling and kissing he did with his buff boyfriend today. Never in his life did Kurt think an older, mature, worldly man like the Wolverine would ever be interested in a goofy, young teenager like him. But he wasn't complaining.

Suddenly a sharp knock came at the door of the cat-elf's room and then a voice on the other side spoke.

"Kurt, it's me Rouge. Let me in."His older sister said while the elf sighed though not as dreamily as before. He should have known that this was going to come along but he hoped that the pale young woman would forget. The very thought made the blue mutant chuckle.

"_This is Rouge. I should know better."_Kurt thought to himself. He got up from the bed and went to open the door. When he did he was met with and irritated looking Rouge who had her arms crossed.

"Hi, sis. What can I do for you?"Kurt asked trying to act like he didn't know why Rouge was here.

"Don't play stupid, Kurt. You know why I'm here."Rouge said and welcomed herself in and Kurt chuckled lightly at his sister's brash behavior.

"Yes I know. So what do you want to know exactly?"Kurt asked as he closed the door to insure that the half siblings had some privacy.

"I want to know just what happened on this date of your's with that wolf."Rouge said looking at her little brother with a stern look. Kurt figured as much that she would ask that and sat on his soft bed facing his older sister.

"First of all that "wolf's" name is Logan. And second all we did is go out to lunch, drive around, hang out near the park and snuggled a bit. Then we came home."Kurt stated with an honest look on his face. Rouge looked at the blue mutant with unbelieving eyes.

"Is that the whole story?"Rouge asked in a slightly demanding tone.

Kurt immediately felt a lump in his throat. How was he going to explain the whole encounter with Sabertooth? If he told Rouge about him then she might use her powers to literally drain the life out of his boyfriend. If he didn't then she would touch him and get the information herself then go after Logan. Thinking up a way to circle around explaining that while not truly lying, the feline replied,

"Well we did see a _mountain lion _while we were in the woods. It was a little hostile and attacked us but we managed to get away safely."Kurt said with an innocent smile. The explanation was half true, Sabertooth was a like a mountain lion but he didn't walk on all fours regularly. Rouge narrowed her eyes dangerously but then her gazed softened the slightest bit and the pale young woman turned to leave.

"Well okay. I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Logan's off the hook for now but tell him not to get cocky about it! I'm going back to bed."Rouge said and left the room, closing the door firmly. After his sister left the young male sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his fur then fell flat on his back.

"Whew. Dodged that bullet."Kurt said and got under his covers then went to sleep.

_**~Present time~**_

"And that's just about it. It went a lot better than I expected. Maybe she accepted you more than we thought."Kurt said with a smile and wrapped his arms around Logan's strong, thicker arm.

"Yeah. Guess that counts as a blessing. So where do you want to go?"Logan asked.

"Well I always wanted to go to a rodeo. I want to see those bull roping stunts up close."Kurt said with an excited look on his face. Logan chuckled and scratched the underside of his cat-elf's chin earning him a purr.

"Sure, whatever you want my little prince. Get ready and we'll head out."Logan said.

"Okay!"Kurt exclaimed and teleported into house. Logan chuckled then jumped from the tree op and walked to the mansion himself.

Meanwhile, unknown to the couple, Jean and Scott.

"They're going to start another date! Quick let's go!"Jean exclaimed and got up to leave in a hasty manner.

"What about Bobby and Sam?"Scott asked as he got up also.

"No time! We're doing this ourselves! Come on!"Jean said with great urgency and the two mutants rushed to the mansion.

_**~With Kurt~**_

Kurt went into his room and once he got into his closet he figured that he needed a country-style outfit since he and Logan were going to a rodeo. So the young elf mutant got out a pair of skinny jeans in the dullest gray color he could find, then he got a mocha red short sleeved shirt and finally a light brown sleeveless jacket vest in the classic cowboy look. There was just one last thing that Kurt needed in order to complete the outfit.

A genuine cowboy hat. And thank the fashion world Kitty just happened to have one.

With his mission set in mind the blue mutant ventured from his room to Kitty's, which didn't really take that long. Kurt knocked on Kitty's door and prayed that Rouge wouldn't answer and was relieved to see the brunette young woman.

"Hey, Kurt. What did you need?"Kitty asked.

"First tell me, is Rouge here?"Kurt asked nervously. ShadowCat chuckled and replied,

"Nah, she's not here. In fact she left on an errand. Said something about checking to see if the library had any books about neutering dogs."Kitty said as she held her chin in thought to recall what Rouge said exactly. Kurt felt uneasy and worried for Logan, particularly his manhood. Never the less he tossed the thought aside and walked into the room.

"Well anyway, I need to borrow your cowboy hat for tonight to go with this outfit I have."Kurt explained.

"What for?"Kitty asked the elf. Said elf blushed a little and after while shyly replied,

"I'm going with Logan on our second date to a rodeo."Kurt said softly with a smile on his face but Kitty managed to hear what he said and the brunette smirked.

"Oh really? And you wanted to look your best for your dear wolf boyfriend?"Kitty asked in a teasing voice and nudged Kurt in the arm playfully. Kurt chuckled and lightly pushed Kitty on her arm.

"Very funny. I just wanted to look the part since we're going to a rodeo. So can I borrow your hat?"Kurt asked in a desperate, hopeful tone.

"Sure!"Kitty said and opened her closet door then got out a beige, medium sized cowboy hat. Kitty handed it to Kurt who took the hat with careful hands.

"Thank you, Kitty! I need to go get ready. See you later!"Kurt said and waved good-bye at the phasing mutant and left the room.

_**~With Scott and Jean~**_

Kurt left Kitty's room and walked down the path to his room in a rush.

"Okay, Kurt just borrowed a hat from Kitty and now he's going to get ready for his date with Logan."Jean said as she read through the thoughts of the two younger mutants.

"So what do we do? We can't stall him he'll just teleport away."Scott stated.

"We can't stall them so we'll just have to follow them and make sure that their date doesn't go any further. Come on!"Jean said and the two left to get ready for their private investigating.

_**~With Logan~**_

The Wolverine had gotten ready a while ago and was patiently waiting for Kurt in the garage. The Canadian mutant was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans along with dark brown chaps, a button up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a large grey cowboy hat and black cowboy boots. Logan lit up a cigar and took a deep breath then let out a puff of smoke.

"Well when you dress to look the part you do it for real."Said that sweet young German voice that made Logan feel all hot and bothered. The wolf-like male looked up and saw Kurt dressed up in his little cowboy outfit while wearing brown boots in his holographic form.

"So do you. Now let's get going before red and four-eyes show up."Logan said and mounted himself onto his bike. Kurt smiled and mounted on the bike as well then the two drove off at high speeds.

However they were unaware that Scott and Jean were already stationed outside waiting for them and once they saw the couple drive away, they drove after them.

_**~At the rodeo~**_

Loan and Kurt soon made it to the rodeo and were met with the sight of all kinds of things you would expect to see in a rodeo. There were bulls, horses, rodeo clowns and of course cowboys. While Logan wasn't all that surprised Kurt looked at everything with wide eyes full of amazement.

"Wow! It's so cool here. I can't believe I'm at a real rodeo."Kurt said with a voice full of enthusiasm. Logan chuckled at how happy his young boyfriend sounded.

"Well you better believe it, kid. This is the real deal."Logan said and wrapped his arm around the elf's slim waist. Kurt blushed a pink color at the contact.

"Well if it ain't larger than life Logan."Said a mature, deep male Western voice with a hint of amusement.

Logan and Kurt looked to see a white man walk toward them. He was a foot taller than Kurt but shorter than Logan, he had chocolate brown hair that stopped at his neck, black eyes and a short brown beard. He was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt, a sleeve-less blue jean jacket vest, brown pants, a dark red cowboy hat and black leather boots.

"Hey, Jacob. Been a long while since I've seen you here."Logan said with a crocked grin.

"Yeah well, I've been on my old man's farm helping him out. He's young at heart but as far as his body goes he could use the help."Jacob stated. It was then that he noticed Kurt. "And who is this fine young cowgirl that blesses our humble rodeo?"Jacob asked and took Kurt's hand then kissed it. This causes the elf to blush again and he chuckled.

"Actually, I'm a boy. But it's still nice to meet you, Jacob."Kurt said with a kind smile. Jacob looked at the disguised elf with a surprised face.

"Oh, my mistake. But either way I'm very pleased to see a lovely face such as your's. I suppose this young beauty is with you, Logan?"Jacob asked.

"Yep, sorry Jacob. Better keep on looking."Logan said and Kurt chuckled while Jacob feigned a look of disappointment.

"Can't lose what you never had, I guess. Well I won't keep you two any longer. See ya later."Jacob said and waved the two off as he went through the entrance.

"We should be going. I don't want to miss the first show."Kurt said with an excited smile. Logan returned the smile and the two walked off.

However they were unaware that Jean and Scott were right behind them watching their every move.

"They just went in. Let's go before the show starts!"Jean stated with urgency and ran towards the entrance.

"Hey, wait up! These cowboy boots aren't easy to walk in!"Scott stated and tried to run after jean but kept tripping up with every step.

Oh, boy. This is heading towards rough waters.

* * *

And that was the new chapter! I'm sorry that I took so long to post it. Thank you all for being patient with me. That's why I dedicate this chapter to all of you reviewers! And X-Men Reader I personally invite you to join Fanfiction Net for being a great reviewer. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

See you soon!


	6. Mutant Rodeo Rockin'

Hey, all! Sorry for the delay. I've been a bit over-run by my other stories. Anyway, here is chapter six and I give credit for half this chapter to mikepd for the ideas he gave. Enjoy!

* * *

The crowd in the stands were cheering and clapping with enthusiasm. The show was about to begin and the audience were ready to see some classic country bull wrestling. Logan and Kurt were one of the people cheering and clapping. The couple was sitting in the front stand of the ring and Kurt looked down with wide eyes full of excitement.

"This is so exciting, Logan! I can't wait to see the bull roping stunts."Kurt said with a wide smile. Logan smirked and wrapped an arm around his beloved.

"Settle down, elf. You don't want to jump out your seat before the show starts."Logan said in an amused tone. Kurt giggled and looked down at the stadium to see Jacob there.

"Hey, it's Jacob! He must be the MC."Kurt said.

"Yeah, since his older brother left town Jacob takes the job as MC. He even performs bull roping and horse riding stunts of his own."Logan explained. Kurt nodded and looked back down.

"Hey all you country guys and gals! Welcome to the tenth Annual Cowboy Stunt Show!"Jacob shouted over the mike and everyone in the stands shouted excitedly. "Now as you all know most MCs go on with a long speech about how great the stunts in this show are, but I'll make it shorter by letting you see what we have to offer! So on with the show!"Jacob shouted and tossed his in the air and caught it again. He walked off the small stage and the crowd cheered even louder.

Unbeknownst to Logan and Kurt though Jean and Scott were a few stands above them and watching them closely.

"Okay, I see them a few stands below. So what now?"Scott asked.

"Now we just watch them and make sure nothing too intimate happens."Jean stated and pulled the rest of her cowboy hat over her eyes as not to be noticed or recognized.

The first bull came out and he gave a loud roar and huffed. Then a man riding on a mustang came into the ring and lassoed his rope high in the air. The bull looked at the cowboy and charged at him but the horse moved swiftly to the side and the cowboy lassoed his rope around the bull's neck and pulled hard. This made the bull stop and he was pulled down to the ground then the man on the horse jumped off and quickly lassoed his rope around the bull's huffs, tying it up tightly and preventing the bull from making any further attacks. The cowboy took a bow and the crowd cheered.

The show went on ranging from performances by rodeo clowns to on horse stunts. Eventually the grand finale came up; two audience members would get the opportunity come into the ring and rope a bull with a professional bull handler. Jacob walked onto the small stage again and looked at the crowd.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Now we get into the final act of our show. Two lucky people from the audience are going to come right here into the ring and rope a bull with one of our professionals. And this time it's old Ryan Browns against Big Horns Dominique. Now I'm going to announce the lucky two who are going to win this once in a lifetime chance."Jacob said and pulled out two pieces of paper from the jar on the table next to him.

"They call getting gored by a bull an opportunity of a lifetime? Whoever get's chosen for that I feel really sorry for them. And whoever they are I hope that they'll be…."But before Jean could finish Jacob's loud voice over the mike stopped her.

"And it's Lindsay Nickels and Ronald Thomas! Put a light on those two!"Jacob exclaimed and a stadium light shun right over Scott and Jean.

"…Okay?"Jean finished her sentence weakly. "Scott, why are the lights on us?"Jean asked her boyfriend in a soft tone.

"Well, uh, you see the ticket guy said that everyone had to sign their names so that in case of emergencies all of the people could be accounted for. So since I didn't want to risk Logan and Kurt finding out that we're here I uh, used fake names and signed Ronald Thomas and Lindsay Nickels."Scott explained nervously and got more worried as Jean's look slowly changed from shocked by Jacob's announcement to angry by Scott's explanation.

"You what?"Jean asked in low harsh tone. The crowd cheered for the two mutants, even Logan and Kurt clapped but they didn't know it was their friends.

"Congratulations Ms. Nickels and Mr. Thomas! You two have just been given a big once in a lifetime opportunity. Come on down!"Jacob said and the crowd cheered for two to go down to the stadium. Not wanting to blow their cover the two walked down slowly and made sure to use their hats to cover their eyes so that Logan and Kurt wouldn't notice them. Thankfully Jean had wrapped her hair in a bun and hid it with her hat, knowing that her noticeable red could be spotted a mile away.

The two made it to the small platform and Scott spoke to audience in a fake country accent through the mike.

"Hey, y'all. This sure is a real honor to be in this here rodeo and gettin' to rope ol' Big Horns. We're gonna take that bull down!"Scott said in his fake accent but somehow the crowd seemed to buy it and cheered at Scott's proclamation and Jean smacked the Cyclops' arm.

"Don't say that! You'll only convince them more!"Jean scolded in a low tone. Then another cowboy came onto the stage and waved at the cheering crowd and the two assumed it was Ryan Browns. His outfit was almost Logan's only he wasn't wearing chaps and he had a dark orange t-shirt with a Dallas logo on the front. He had short messy tar black hair with matching eyes and was about as tall Scott. Then he took the mike and shouted,

"Hello Bayville Rodeo! Are ya'll ready to rock country style?"Ryan asked in a loud tone and the crowd replied with even louder cheering. Again Jean and Scott cringed at the loudness. Then Jacob took the mike and said,

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, here's our pride and joy of the rodeo, Big Horns Dominique!"Jacob shouted and as soon as he said it out came a huge grey bull through the doors. He looked around at the audience and gave a loud roar and the people cheered.

"I hope that Ms. Nickels and Mr. Thomas will be okay."Kurt said in a slightly worried tone.

"Relax, elf. Dominique is really a well trained bull and he doesn't use all his strength when he's doing stunts. He let's contestants win. That old beef cake is just a big ham."Logan reassured the worried feline.

"Oh, thank goodness."Kurt said and looked down at the stadium as 'Ronald' was pushed on an Akhal Teke named Charlie with 'Lindsay' and Ryan mounted onto his loyal Azteca horse Jet.

"Alright ya'll just hang on tight and do what I do. Let's go, Jet! Come on, Charlie!"Ryan said and raced over to the bull and Charlie followed suit while poor Scott held onto the reins for dear life.

Ryan had Jet run towards Dominique and the bull charged half-heartedly at the hose as a warning to keep him from getting too close. Jet backed up and bit then ran around the bull in order to try and make him dizzy but Dominique was smatter than that. He simply moved in front of the horse to make him stop running and Jet stopped cold to keep from running into the sharp horns. Taking a chance Ryan brought out his rope and lassoed it around the bull's left horn.

"Alright, Ronald. You give it a try and rope old Big Horns!"Ryan said to 'Ronald'.

Scott gulped slightly in nervousness and prayed that he would make a good toss. He lassoed the rope lowly on the ground first and it started out good. Then taking a chance he tossed the lasso and managed to land the rope around the bull's right horn. Scott smiled in amazement that managed to pull this and pulled tightly onto the rope so that it would keep a hold on the horn. Dominique stumbled a bit from the hard pull but regained his composure and from what Scott could tell the bull gave sort of smug smirk. Dominique pulled his head back harshly making the rope in Scott's hand pull him straight forward and he landed on the hard gravel ground.

"Sc…I mean Ronald, are you okay?"Jean asked and jumped off the horse to go check on her boyfriend but didn't notice that her hat had fallen off, revealing her blood red locks.

Dominique's eyes went wide at the sight of the red hair and then they narrowed dangerously and he gave a harsh snort. Ryan gasped after seeing Jean's red hair and so did everyone in the stands.

"Oh shoot, this is not good! Even the littlest bit of red get's that bull raging mad and that gal's hair is as red as a ripe apple!"Ryan exclaimed in distress.

Dominique gave a loud roar and tried to charge at Scott and Jean but Ryan held onto the rope on his left horn for dear life. However it didn't last long for Dominique gave a particularly rough pull and Ryan fell off and the harsh impact caused him to break his right shoulder and he laid there on the ground groaning in pain as the brown bull charged at the cowboy imposters.

The two mutants looked up at the charging bull and screamed in shock and ran away but Dominique just chased after them. The crowd was looking down with worried faces and it was then that Kurt noticed who 'Lindsay' really was.

"Logan, that's Jean down there!"Kurt exclaimed, pointing at said female and Logan looked down to see his young love was right.

"Yeah, it sure is. And I'm guessing that Ronald guy is really Slim. I should've known they wouldn't just let us be. Figures they would do something crazy like this."Logan said with an irritated face.

"We have to get down there and help them somehow."Kurt said and was about to get up but Logan grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Don't worry, Kurt. Jacob's got this covered. Look."Logan said and the cat-elf looked down to see that Jacob had mounted on top of Charlie and raced after the bull pursuing the running mutants.

When Jacob got close enough to the ropes that Dominique was dragging along he reached down and grabbed them and gave a hard pull causing Dominique to stop in his tracks and land on the ground. Dominique was dazed due to the fall and Jacob took the chance to hop off Charlie and he rushed over to the bull and wrapped the lassoes around his hoofs and tied them securely. Far too tired to do much of anything Dominique just huffed weakly. The crowd cheered at this feat and one rodeo hand rushed over to give Ryan first aid.

"You alright, Ryan?"Asked the rodeo hand as he put Ryan's right arm in a sling.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad Jacob brought Dominique down or else I wouldn't have been alright much longer."Ryan said and sat up on his feet. Jet walked over to his trainer and rubbed his arm in worry. "Don't worry, Jet. I've been through worse than a broken shoulder."Ryan assured the horse and rubbed his snout.

Scott and Jean had long since left the stadium and snuck out in order to avoid being seen by Logan and Kurt though after that mess they figured they were busted anyway.

"We have to get out of here and fast. Logan and Kurt are sure to have found out who we really were after your hat fell off."Scott stated as the teens rushed to the exit.

"Well excuse me for having red hair. How was I supposed to know there was going to be a bull here?"Jean asked angrily.

"It's a rodeo, how can there _not _be bulls?"Scott asked back angrily. The telepath opened the exit door and it seemed like they were home free but fate had other plans, for right there sitting on the hood of the sports car was an irritated looking Kurt and Logan.

"Hey there, _Ronald_. Hope you didn't get to hurt from that fall off Charlie."Logan said with narrowed eyes.

"And I hope that you didn't get hurt either, _Lindsay._"Kurt said with an angered face of his own but it looked more like a cute pout than anything else. The two other mutants chuckled nervously and smiled to try and gave friendly smiles.

"Hey, guys. That was some show, wasn't it? Those cowboys sure know how to handle a bull."Scott said with a weak chuckle. Logan growled angrily and Scott stepped back in fear as did Jean.

"Don't give me that crap, bub! You two came here to try and ruin things for us! Jacob should have let Dominique run you two over!"Logan stated harshly and while Scott wouldn't dare stand up to the much more powerful mutant that didn't mean the red-headed female wouldn't, so Jean walked over to Logan and said,

"You're just upset because we ruined your chance to sneak off with Kurt and try to take advantage of him!"Jean said pointing an accusing finger into the broad, thick chest. Kurt and Scott looked at Jean with shocked faces at the boldness the female mutant showed to the older wolf who could easily snap her neck.

"Excuse me?"Logan half asked half demanded.

"You heard me! You're just being nice to Kurt so that you can get into his pants later!"Jean stated as if that were a fact. Logan and Kurt looked at the woman apprehensively. Logan because he was insulted and Kurt because she said it so uncouthly.

"What? Look here red, you don't know what you're talking about. So you'd be wise to back off if you want to keep all that pretty hair of yours."Logan said and pushed Jean's hand away. Scott then felt a surge of anger and got in front of his girlfriend protectively.

"You'd better watch it, Logan! I'm not going to stand around and just let you threaten Jean like that!"Scott said as his eyes started to glow from behind his glasses. Logan just growled and stepped closer to Scott in a dangerous manner and the two teen mutants backed away fearfully suddenly not feeling as brave.

Knowing that this would lead to a fight Kurt got in between the older mutants to keep them apart.

"Please stop it everyone! There is no need to fight. Logan please calm down, you're better than that."Kurt pleaded with his boyfriend.

Scott and Jean were expecting Logan to push Kurt out of the way so he could hack the saboteurs in half but were extremely surprised to see that Logan did indeed calm down and back off. They were even more surprised when Kurt looked at them with an uncharacteristic glare.

"And you two, I can't believe that you would come here and try to ruin my date with Logan, and for the second time! Whether you like it or not Logan is my boyfriend and that isn't going to change so just get used to the idea! And by the way, he's a _lot _more of a gentleman than you think, Jean."Kurt said and in a huff turned his back and walked to Logan's motorcycle in an angry stride.

The mature mutants looked at the angry cat-elf with wide eyes and dropped jaws. None of them had ever seen Kurt so mad in the time he's been at the mansion. To see such a kind, gentle type of person like the young German glare so coldly and speak so angrily was like they were talking to another person.

"_That cat certainly has his claws. And I like it."_Logan thought with a wide smirk. Then he said,

"Well I think all that needed to be said has been said. Drive safe, slick and red."Logan said with the same smirk and followed his love to the bike.

As Logan and Kurt drove of the older teen mutants were left in the parking lot in shock. After getting over their shock at last they too drove but decided to leave for home rather than follow the couple any further.

_**~With Logan & Kurt~**_

"You sure told those two off, kid. Didn't know you had such a bite for a little cat."Logan said with a grin.

"Yeah well, sometimes you have to stick up for the ones you love. And I love you."Kurt said sweetly and rubbed his face against Logan's shoulder. The wolf smiled at affection the elf gave him.

After a while the two arrived at another cowboy hot spot, this time at a country Western themed restaurant. The two walked in and could see cowboys as far as their allow them to rove. There was also a jukebox and a mini bar. A man turned his eyes at the door and his eyes widened at the sight of Logan.

"Hey ya'll, it's old larger than life Logan!"Exclaimed the man and the people turned to look at the wolf-man and cheered loudly. Logan just chuckled and waved back at the restaurant goers.

"You sure are popular around here these parts."Kurt said with a smile.

"I come around here often and used to show off a lot around the rodeos. So I guess that's why people are so glad to see me."Logan said half modestly and Kurt giggled.

"And you don't let any of the attention get to you I'm sure."Kurt teased and Logan chuckled amusingly.

The couple sat down on the table and waited for their orders to come. As they waited Kurt looked outside for a while and thought to himself. Being with Logan like this was really nice. The feeling of love and being loved in return, knowing the fact that Logan would always be loyal and protective of him and the being treated like a real person and not being defined by his looks. A smile made it's way onto the elf's face. This was really nice.

"Hey, Kurt!"Logan called out to the feline who snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? What?"Kurt asked to see what Logan wanted.

"I was trying to tell you our food's here."Logan said with an amused face. Kurt looked up at the waiter who sat his hamburger and fries in front of him.

"Oh. Sorry, Logan. I was just thinking about….how nice this is to be with you. Like a couple I mean."Kurt said with a smile. Logan smiled also and took Kurt's hand in his.

"Well I'm glad you're used to the idea, because I want us to be together for a long time. If that's okay with you."Logan said. Kurt smiled even more and placed his other hand over the already joined hands.

"I think that's a wonderful idea."Kurt said with a loving smile.

"Will ya'll need anything else?"The waiter asked.

"Nah, we're good, bub."Logan said not looking away from Kurt and the waiter nodded then left to the backroom.

Once he was out of sight the waiter ran to the exit door and ducked out the restaurant. He softly closed the door and turned from the exit. Then a silver line ran over his body and in place of the waiter was an angry looking Mystique.

"You won't be good for long, Wolverine. The next date you'll have will be with the Grim Reaper for seducing my son. You may be a wolf with metal claws, but I'm a mother lion with the traits of a chameleon."Mystique said to herself then turned into a raven and flew off.

* * *

Now Mystique is involved and has the same ideas as Rouge but it seems that she'll make good on her promise of death to Logan. Will our Loup Garu survive an overprotective sister, a group of nosy saboteurs _and _an overprotective mother willing to kill all at once? Sorry I can't tell! You'll have to wait and see!

See you soon!

P.S: Loup Garu is French for werewolf.


End file.
